


Dearest,

by Fredwrites



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Letters, Light Angst, Short, death mention, tags will be added as i write more!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredwrites/pseuds/Fredwrites
Summary: exchanges in grief, joy, celebration, commiseration and sometimes for no reason at all





	1. letter unposted, found tucked in a drawer

My Magnus, 

How are you doing?  ~~I had to know if~~   You’ve been on my mind from time to time. It’s been so long since we’ve spoken. I miss the tenor of your voice. I miss the sound of your laughter. I miss your bad jokes. Sometimes I think I hear your approaching footfall only to realise it is the beat of my own heart. 

~~ This was stupid of me but ~~  This was probably a poor idea on my part but I’ve been  ~~ observing  ~~ visiting your city on occasion. I wonder aloud to myself sometimes- would you mind? Would you be angry at me? I hate that thought, if I’m totally honest. It’s worse than Davenport’s disapproving frown. Remember the time when  ~~ you  ~~ we tried to bake a cake for his birthday? Not that the birthday part mattered, I think we just wanted an excuse to have cake.  ~~ (I barely remember my birthday anymore. Do you? I tried not to get that era ~~ It was a miserable attempt and we almost burnt down the kitchen. I take my responsibility for that part- trying to bring magic into the kitchen when I barely knew how to work the stove! The twins had died that cycle. You found one of their recipes. I felt  ~~ useless ~~ disappointed that I couldn’t mimic it like they could. I thought maybe we could taste them in the pastry; in their spice collection. Too much flour in the end, I think. And we burnt it, too. 

I’ve been baking since  ~~because it helps to take my mind off of the~~. I wish I could bring you one of my more recent cakes. They taste better now. I give them to Davenport, and this time he doesn’t complain.  ~~Magnus, I’m a terrible~~ I try not to think about what I’m doing, or what I’ve done. I just want to focus on what’s ahead of us. 

For now, you seem happy. You have triumphed evil yet again- so brave, Magnus! And your equally brave wife. I wish I could meet Julia. She seems wonderful. You two are so happy- ~~my heart could~~ ~~ burst melt glow with pride joy relief  ~~ I don’t have the words to describe how joyous I am for you. This is what I wanted when I looked for your home. This is all I could have hoped for. Selfish, but it helps to ease the aching in my heart. All the sorries in the world couldn’t cover my remorse, Magnus. 

Gods, I cannot wait to look you in the eyes again. Speak to you face to face. Maybe even hug you, if you’d let me.  ~~I haven’t been hugged in~~   That is, _ if _ you will let me. I’d understand if you hate me now; I’d hate me too. If you want to bury the memory of me again when we meet once more, I’d understand. Even so, I don’t think I could stop myself from loving you- along with everybody else.  ~~ I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I ~~

This letter will likely never reach you. Maybe I’ll burn it when I next have a fire.  ~~ Maybe I’ll feed it to Fisher, along with everything else in my life ~~ Maybe I’ll keep it.  ~~I don’t know what the future holds and it makes me~~ Whatever happens, I’ll make this right. I have to. Until then, I will be,

Your friend, your companion, your admirer and sister, 

Lucretia 


	2. a hastily composed note, forgotten

Edward, 

I long for nothing more than to look in your two eyes with my own and speak to you face to face, but you managed to shut this door so tight that no spell I fling at it can prise it open. It has been a trying week, no thanks to this.  ~~ I can’t help but feel you're being childis ~~ I suppose I’m proud of you, really- no matter how strong our magic got, we could always undo each other`s charms and curses. Looks like that’s changed now- though hasn’t everything? 

I’ve resorted to leaving you this note... if  ~~ you haven't  ~~ you’re still there to read it. Maybe you don’t believe me - I know we’ve been terse with each other when caring for Keats- but I care about you more than ink on paper can convey. Edward- you are my life. My world. My clarity and reason. The only other person included was Keats. Now that he’s gone, it is only you.  ~~ I’m afraid ~~ We have forgone the rest of existence, the rules of nature, to save our brother. It didn’t work, and now we are outsiders to everyone but ourselves. 

I don’t blame you for your anguish  ~~ I wish I could just I  _ cry  _ but I feel too little to ~~ but this cannot last forever. Edward. Ever since we began to toy with the necromantic arts I have felt strange. The power thrums through my synapses. I feel it aching in my teeth.  ~~Sometimes I can almost smell the rot inside of myself~~   They called it a poison in every good, safe book we ever studied. Maybe it is, it  _ probably _ is, but Edward- with enough control and measure you can become immune to that poison. 

In light of Keats’ death, let’s call it what it was, I don’t want to die. The fear has been keeping me awake.  ~~ Do you have nightmares? Do we dream like each other too?  ~~ He was so thin, his face so gaunt and pale. He was so  _ tired.  _ Tired, simply, by the act of being alive.  ~~ I hate that I think this but  ~~ Edward, by the end, I think Keats resented our magic; our efforts. I think he wanted to die. 

But what if that never happened to us? What if we were young and powerful forever? No more sickness. No more fear.  ~~ Maybe I could even get a good night’s sleep  ~~ Best of all, Edward, we will never have to see each other die. I could look at you and know for sure you are safe, and you the same for me. 

What’s a little more magic? A little more necromancy? Who's to say we must become evil? The memory of Keats keeps me standing instead of succumbing to my pain. Perhaps he is the answer to this! That’s all it would _ take _ . Please. Edward, come out, so we can talk to each other. I need to know that you’re alright. Willpower will only sustain me for so long. 

Your sister, for as long as you need me to be, 

Lydia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonderland was an excellent arc and i think lydia and edward's characters were super interesting! Thought this would be a cool character thing for them. sorry if it isn't consistent w canon im tired ;;


	3. one of many drafts

when i first made ravens roost my home, i didnt know who i was. sure, i knew my name: magnus burnsides. but i didnt know who gave me that name. i didnt know about the family of burnsides that came before me. i had nothing to tell me about any of that- only the clothes on my back. i think people were wary of me, understandably too, but you didnt seem to mind. you always had a smile to offer me. 

even if i was practically nothing, no money or status to me, you let me stay at the shop. you let me get to my feet. i made friends. i made myself a part of your life. you had every right to keep your distance, but thats just it- you didnt. now around the town, im known as a waxmen, maybe more than im known as a burnsides. 

there are so many things id like to tell you, but the words get mixed up in my brain. im better with wood, i guess, than prose. i never thought much of it, my carpentry, but i remember when you saw me carving those dumb little birds, and how happy they made you. you put them up on a shelf, and we still have them now. you called it my art. i never thought of it that way before, its just a thing i do. but in that moment i thought about how much i wanted to see life the way you see it, and i knew i wasnt going to leave here any time soon. 

i have seen so much here; done so much. its the only home ive known. and weve fought to protect it. i have never seen anyone as passionate as you. your mind and heart are so strong. when i watched you rally the people of the roost, i thought: if i can have just a fraction of that conviction in goodness, i will be ok. and so far, i have been. we have been. we could have died, but we didnt, and here we are. there is wonder and beauty in that, and i have never appreciated those parts of life more than i do now. i am so happy to be alive. 

with you, i am better. i am better each and every day. i am better with each meal we cook together, with each splinter i get, with each bug you point out on our walks together, with each hug you give me, with each kiss. i am better and i love you more every day. 

and i guess what ive asked with a lot more words than i needed to use is: do you want to get married?

**Author's Note:**

> i plan to write more of these whenever i can! they're a fun, easy distraction from regular writing. these are probably gonna range from letters to birthday cards to transcripts to calls etc etc. I have a few ideas in mind but if you want to see a particular character interaction feel free to leave reqs in the comments or on my tumblr @ aubrey--little


End file.
